Cuando el tequila no es suficiente
by Liz811
Summary: Oneshots, diferente clasificación. Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por pasar a leer.

He decidido desempolvar algunos de mis oneshots que he colgado en un foro de Supernatural hace tiempo. El primero fue escrito en enero del 2008

¡Tu comentario es importante! =D

Calificación: NC-15  
Pairing: Wincest Dean/Sam  
Resumen: Llegó el momento que temió Dean, Sam se va de su lado con intenciones de rehacer su vida.

Quédate esta tarde, aquí conmigo, solo hoy...  
Lo sé, cada vez que nos vemos pienso que será la última vez en éste cuarto que se ha convertido en nuestro refugio de todo allá afuera  
Ja, y luego no quiero parecer cursi, pero la lluvia cae afuera, las gotas golpean furiosamente el cristal, te has empezado a quitar la ropa y yo sólo me siento a verte hacerlo.  
Poco a poco aparece tu cuerpo de cazador y me maravilla la perfección de tu abdomen. Nunca me canso de tan asombroso espectáculo, de cómo dejas de ser tan solo alguien más y te conviertes en mi delirio.  
Y mira, tú en todos estos años nunca me has dicho ni media palabra que pueda tomarse como un "Te amo"

_A veces es mejor hablarse en la cama que con palabras, _me dices a modo de respuesta_._

Te ha de resultar aburrido que aun ahora no deje de repetirte que te amo, pero es inevitable ser cursi a medida que veo mi realidad; _bueno, si ser cursi es sentir dolor ante la pérdida inminente, ante el conocimiento de que esta será la última tarde en que me aprisionen tus muslos y muerda tu cuello, entonces, lo soy._

¿Tú también sientes el frío, verdad? quizás no, tu siempre eres más fuerte o sabes disimular mejor.

Tratas de consolarme con besos en mi cara, con tus manos acariciándome el pecho, dices que no es cierto, que sólo son imaginaciones mías, pero al decírmelo no sostienes la mirada y volteas a otra parte.

Tu desnudez en la oscuridad, mis manos sintiéndose vivas cada vez que recorren tu cuerpo, tus ojos ahora más tristes que de costumbre me ven tratando de decirme que ya no podremos vernos y yo quisiera decirte que mejor te vayas y me dejes, solo, como me encontraste.

La botella de tequila casi vacía y los dos tirados sobre la cama.  
Ahora parecemos tan ridículos, tan horriblemente grotescos ¿qué hace alguien como tú conmigo? Siempre me lo he preguntado con miedo a la respuesta.

Pero hoy sé mi hermano, suena raro llamarte _hermano_ y pensar en ti solamente como lo que debió ser.

_Si, si, no te preocupes, estaré bien  
Claro, no te vuelvo a llamar a media noche, ni mandarte mensajes a tu celular, luego ya vez que te meto en problemas con tu novia.  
Si, si, no te preocupes, siempre lo supe, lo nuestro no tenía sentido. Nunca lo tuvo, yo nunca fui tu prioridad.  
Si, esperaré a que me llames tú, esperaré a que me necesites_

Quizá cuando en alguna parte nos topemos, seremos otros, con otro tipo de vida.

Vete sin despedirte, no me des las gracias por todo, ni por nada. No hagas esta despedida algo tan civilizado, simplemente vete y déjame que yo encontraré la forma de no pedirte que te quedes, de pedir que no me abandones.  
Así es esto, no hay nada seguro, hay que seguir, quizás alguna vez dejaremos de huir.  
Es tarde, ya vete, no finjas que te importó.

Aun me quedan dos tragos de tequila y la noche es larga, _demasiado larga, diría yo_


	2. Lo siento

Sigo desenpolvando one-shots. Les dejo la "continuacion" o mejor dicho respuesta de Sam a Dean

Titulo: Lo siento  
Autor: Liz811  
Calificacion: NC-15  
Pairing: Wincest Sam/Dean

Tú eres todo lo yo quería, lo que en mis sueños buscaba, siempre has sido mi necesidad para no terminar en las fauces de la mediocridad o acabar mendigando ante los muslos de una mujer.

Eres el único que no me ha traicionado, el único que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas, pero sobre todo en las más angustiosas etapas de mi vida, brindándome el refugio de tus brazos y el sabor de tus puños en mi rostro.

Dime cómo voy a olvidar la forma en que te entregabas, sin condiciones, ni limites, con la extraña inocencia de la primera vez.

Pero debo dejarte, debes dejarme ir, lo nuestro ya no puedo ser; sé que eso mismo fue lo que te dije la primera vez que me atreví a besarte de aquella forma, pero hoy hemos sido traicionados por la vida, el destino se ha interpuesto. Pero eso no es novedad en nuestras historia ¿verdad?

Ahora es mejor así, despedirnos sin chantaje ni lastimas; recuérdame como lo que fui, un gran amante.

A partir de hoy no sabré qué hacer con las noches, sobrio e insomne, sin tus labios, sin tu cuerpo acariciado por mis manos.

¿A quién le contaré esas cosas que sólo puedo decir cuando se han derrumbado las hipocresías y surge el niño triste que soy en realidad?  
Tú me salvaste de noches solitarias cuando no había otro camino que derrumbarse y tener que aceptar la verdad aunque jodiera el alma.

Era tomarte, libre y entregado, exente de obstáculos entre mi boca y tu boca.

Nos quedábamos ahí en la cama, me escuchabas silencioso cuando a mitad de la feliz embriaguez que me causabas, te hablaba de ella, de Jess y los recuerdos que aún quedaban en mi memoria. ¿Y tú?

Tu me sonreías, después me besabas llenandome de una paz que hacia que mi mundo fuera menos desgraciado.

Ahora llegar, abrir el refrigerador y no encontrar tus cervezas acompañadas de "eso" que sueles llamar comida y no verte, será una nueva forma de morir. No verte sonriéndome, invitándome al cachondeo, a tomarte y hacerte mío o hacerme tuyo, como lo prefieras.

Hoy llegó el momento de decir adiós y continuar con nuestras vidas, o lo que queda de ellas, y lo sé, sé que piensas que soy yo el que tiene las de ganar con esta despedida, pero te equivocas, aún no sé si podré sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado, porque hasta hoy, jamás lo he hecho, pero es tiempo de probarme que puedo y debo hacerlo.

_Perdón_

_Gracias por leer/comentar ^^_


	3. Demasiado alcohol

Titulo: Sólo "demasiado alcohol"

Clasificación: NC-15

Pairing: Wincest Sam/Dean

Resumen: Sam y Dean hablan a poco tiempo de cumplirse el pacto

Song: Cry - James Blunt

[Publicado originalmente en Mayo, 2008]

* * *

_I have seen peace. I have seen pain,_

_Resting on the shoulders of your name._

_Do you see the truth through all their lies?_

_Do you see the world through troubled eyes?_

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

_Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

_I'm a friend._

* * *

Ya es imposible desistir, lo he intentado, te juro que si.

Alejarme fue lo primero que pensé, irme lejos para ya no pensar en ti, parecía lo correcto y no fue difícil encontrar una "excusa" para alejarme.

Y ahí estaba Sam Winchester, tratando de vivir una vida normal; estudios, departamento y hasta una novia ¿Quién dijo que no podía ser normal?

Ese era el problema; en el fondo sabía que no lo era y que realmente no lo quería ser.

Sólo deseaba estar contigo, sentir tu respiración cerca de mí y poder tocarte sin una razón más que el deseo de hacerlo.

Sé que te hice daño al alejarme, pero no podía seguir con todo esto dentro y no poder decírtelo.

Haz cargado con demasiada responsabilidad desde aquel día, y al parecer yo no he facilitado las cosas.

Siempre has cedido a mis caprichos y jamás has pensado en lo que tú realmente quieres o deseas.

Ahora es el momento, sólo tienes que decirme... ¿qué es lo que _tú_ quieres?

* * *

_I have seen birth. I have seen death._

_Lived to see a lover's final breath._

_Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?_

_Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

_And if you want to talk about it once again,_

_On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder._

_You're a friend._

* * *

He visto demasiadas cosas durante mi vida, pero siempre recordaré tu mirada llena de esperanza aquel día en Stanford, tu sonrisa al decirte que iría contigo a buscar a papá, y tu rostro de tristeza y culpa al verme llorar por la muerte de Jessica.

Hemos conocido a demasiadas personas durante estos años, como para aun recordar cada rostro, cada sentimiento que tuvimos al despedirnos de ellas y saber que sería la última vez que las veríamos

¿Aún recuerdas a Madison? ¿A Cassie o Sarah?

Sé que si, yo también las recuerdo, más no las extraño.

¿Será lo correcto?

Por fin aprendí a no prenderme demasiado de las personas que voy conociendo, porque al final solo _tú_ estás a mi lado al final del día.

Al menos hasta hoy, al menos hasta que _tú_ así lo decidas.

* * *

_You and I have been through many things._

_I'll hold on to your heart._

_I wouldn't cry for anything,_

_But don't go tearing your life apart._

* * *

Un día decidí no resistirme mas, elegí el no pensar demasiado y probar tu boca de una vez por todas, me acerque a ti hasta poder sentir tu aliento y escuchar tu respiración agitada.

Por primera vez te sentí indefenso ante mi presencia y por un momento dudé de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; suerte que sólo fue un segundo, lo siguiente que recuerdo son mis labios recorriendo tu boca y mis manos atrayendo tu cuerpo hasta chocar con el mío.

Al separarme de ti, noté tu rostro de sorpresa y confusión; esperé tu reacción (o tus golpes).

Vi el miedo y la confusión desfilar por tu mente.

Después tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y me besaste... me besaste como sólo Dean Winchester sabe hacerlo, un beso húmedo y lleno de pasión que provocó que mis piernas perdieran fuerzas obligándome a sostenerme de tu cintura.

Llegó el momento en que nos tuvimos que separar, porque al parecer nos habíamos olvidado de ese asunto que era el "respirar"

Me dijiste que lo que hacíamos "_No era correcto"_

Sólo pude responderte "_pero es lo que quiero"_

* * *

_I have seen fear. I have seen faith._

_Seen the look of anger on your face._

_And if you want to talk about what will be,_

_Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,_

_I'm a friend._

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

_Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

_I'm a friend._

* * *

Hoy te pregunto si tienes miedo de morir y dejarme aquí solo, o de morir y ya no estar conmigo.

Hoy sé que me amas de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. Sé que soy lo más importante en tu vida y el "trabajo" más difícil que te ordenó papá.

Y sé que tienes dolor en tu corazón

Sé que sientes impotencia al no poder hacer nada para no alejarte de mí, pero si ya no quieres hablar mas de eso, sigamos tomando. Puedes llorar aquí, junto a mí, ya mañana podremos decir que no recordamos nada, que sólo fue…"demasiado alcohol"

_I'm a friend. _


End file.
